


Convincing

by pimpface



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpface/pseuds/pimpface
Summary: Ferris wakes Cameron up for their holiday and Cameron says he has to work. With a little persuasion, Ferris soon gets his way. Post film!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and I just had to get it down. Hope you enjoy!

It's long after his eighteen year old self has been playing hooky off school, long after Sloane and High School. Now, Ferris Bueller was a low level businessman and shared an apartment with a brilliant, if not extraordinarily tightly wound, young man whom just happens to be a brilliant entrepreneur and head of his own Forbes Five Hundred company. Not too shabby, if he says so himself. His high school self never saw this coming, not that he ever really looked to the future that often.

Though, he hadn't quite grown out of throwing a sickie for a little day off. “Yeah, I know...” He coughed and wheezed before smirking at himself and his acting skills. “I'll- I'll try to make it in tomorrow, but... Yeah, Monday. Definitely. Okay, good bye.” He spun round and bounded down the hall, bursting through the door and into his partner-in-crime's bedroom, the biggest smile on his face. He clapped his hands excitedly and squealed, “Four day weekend!” like that explained everything.

The lump under the covers groaned and pulled his duvet higher and tighter around himself. Ferris laughed and kicked him in the rough estimation of his butt. “Get uuuuuup, Cameron! We have a big day ahead of us!” He laughed again at the usual grumbling and kicked him again.

“Ferris, I told you, I can't take any days off this week. I have that meeting with-” A hand over his mouth soon cut him off and his brows drew in as he shifted his gaze to large puppy brown eyes. Ferris pulled the duvet off Cameron and threw it to the floor before then throwing himself bodily onto Cameron.

“No. Don't you talk to me about work. You are not the boss of yourself to not take a couple of days off!” Ferris slips his hand free and presses their lips together, shifting himself to sit far more comfortably on top of Cameron. “I want my holiday, Cameron.”

Cameron rolls his eyes, the little brat that is his best friend, still demanding to get his own way, and they both know he'll get it. Cameron opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the shrill beeping of his alarm clock. He turns sceptical eyes upon the blinking interruption. His gaze narrows and he turns accusing eyes up at the limpet still draped across him. “Ferris.” He says voice level with a dangerous sort of calm. “Did you set my alarm for six am and then still wake me up before it?”

Ferris had the decency to look sheepish, if only for the briefest of moments, and smiled up at Cameron. “Maybe.” Then, his face stretched back into his usual grin, those large, brown, puppy dog eyes staring up at Cameron. “I thought you'd be harder to convince than this.”

“Than what? I still haven't agreed!” He scoffed, feeling rather indignant, he was pretty (but not entirely) sure that he hadn't said yes.

Ferris rolled his eyes and stared up at him with his very best “really Cameron?” face. “You haven't said the words, but we both know you've given in. I can see it in your eyes.” Ferris smirks, watching the little cogs in Cameron's clever mind whirl away. Proud he's still the only thing that continues to confuse and surprise his ever suspicious and intelligent lover.

His eyes...? But, Cameron thought to himself, he wasn't looking at Ferris any differently than he ever did. He raised a hand to his face, his brows drawing in. As though reading his mind, with Cameron isn't convinced he can't, Ferris smiled and takes his hand into his own.

“Exactly. You're looking at me the same way you always do. Your eyes are telling me the same thing they tell me every day.” He brought the hand to his lips and smiled “I. Love. You.” He punctuated each word with a small kiss pressed to each the back of Cameron's hand. A soft laugh rumbled its way out as he nestled closer onto Cameron's chest, pressing a soft kiss to the centre of the soft white expanse of skin.

Cameron, still in shock, just stared at Ferris. “I-.” He couldn't argue with Ferris, it wasn't like he was wrong, but... “You sly little devil.” He smiled down at him as he wrapped his arms around Ferris' lithe form. “Alright, alright. You win. I'll call Maggie.” Cameron ignored the face Ferris made at the mention of his secretary and reached for his phone.

Cameron tutted as Ferris rolled his eyes at Maggie's sugary sweet voice, he swatted Ferris' hand as he raised it to mock her and mouthed “stop it at him” when it verged on the obscene. Cameron will never understand and Ferris will never explain the reason behind Ferris' distrust of the woman, but Cameron likes to believe it's because he's jealous. Then, he remembers that it’s Ferris Bueller and Ferris Bueller doesn't do jealous. He barely even does relationship.

Though Cameron is one hundred percent sure his face didn't show his thoughts and his conversation hadn't wavered at all, Ferris still somehow knew. Ferris leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, mouthing so Maggie couldn't hear a “Hang Up.” Cameron couldn't say no, he smiled and put the phone back on its hanger, Maggie still mid-sentence.

“That was rude.” Ferris stated tutting at Cameron. “Hanging up on someone like that. No manners.” He lifted his head, shaking it and pushing a messy strand behind his ear. “Didn't you mother ever tell yo-mmf!” A pillow to his smug face soon shut him up. Ferris was never one to take anything lying down.

“Uh- ah! Ferris!” Cameron squeaked as Ferris repeatedly beat him with the soft pillow, socking him in the sides and shielded face. His arms raised about his face to protect him were doing nothing against Ferris' relentless force. “I'm sorry, I give! I give!”

Ferris smirked as he sat back up, fluffing the pillow before shoving it back down beside Cameron's head and placing a delicate kiss on a flushed cheek. Cameron had long ago learned of Ferris' need to win anything and would have rather died then lose. No matter what. The idiot.

Cameron leaned up and stole Ferris' lips in a quick peck. On pulling back, he looked into Ferris' slowly opening eyes and his tongue flicking out over his thick lips, a smile sliding into place. That’s when it dawned on Cameron. “Wait, Ferris… what holiday are you talking about?”

“Well,” Ferris started, his hands fanning out over Cameron’s chest as he settles more comfortably on top of Cameron’s hips. “You’ve just been so stressed recently that I just had to do something about it. I mean, what kind of business partner slash friend slash lover would I be if I didn’t Cam?!” He dramatically put the back of his hand to his forehead and fell backwards, a foot connecting with Cameron’s chin in the process.

Cameron bat away Ferris’ feet, moved the knee still jabbing him in the ribs, spared a moment to be amazed (and marginally aroused) at Ferris’ flexibility, and sat up. “Oh, so this is just for me then is it?” Cameron deadpanned with a derisive look. 

Ferris sat himself back up, smiled that smile that means he’s getting his about to get his way, before putting his hands on Cameron’s shoulders. “Of course, it is, Cam!” He said with mock shock in his voice. “Why… who else would it be for?” Cameron rolled his eyes and stared at Ferris with all the disbelief in the world.

“Whatever.” He said, no room for anything more to be said on the subject, deciding that he had won. “Shut up and sit back, will ya, Cam?” He pushed Cameron back down into the pillows, giggling when Cameron knocks his head into the headboard.

Cameron says nothing but does as he’s told. As always. He glares up at Ferris as he settles against his overstuffed pillows and for a moment he wonders why Ferris likes these stupid fluffy pillows so much. “Now what?” Cameron says because he can’t help himself. 

“Now,” he says dragging out the vowel and rolling his hips. “We have the whole morning to ourselves to do whatever we want with.” He smiles, inelegantly worming his way out of his t-shirt and shorts whilst still remaining atop Cameron. “So,” He said, slightly out of breath and beaming, “Sex?”

Cameron laughs and shakes his head. He lets out a long breath and smiles. “Sex.” He agrees with a nod of his head, letting his smile turn goofy and unguarded as Ferris yelps in glee.

Ferris throws himself forward toward Cameron’s bedside drawer, apologising when his knee connects with Cameron’s chest, a muffled “sorry” as he continues to rummage. Cameron grabs the leg waving in front of his face to steady Ferris as he searches through the drawers. “Got it!” Ferris exclaims and Cameron helps ease him back to his previous position.

Ferris places the found condom on the bed beside Cameron’s head and tore open the lube packet with his teeth. “Oops” he mumbled as lube dripped from his fingers onto Cameron’s chest. Cam didn’t even notice though as Ferris lifted his hips and moved his lubricated fingers toward his arse. Ferris falls forward onto his free arm, head resting on Cameron’s chest as he pushed a finger in. 

Ferris didn’t have to worry about getting Cameron hard enough. He knew full well that Cameron would be rock solid just from watching Ferris prepare himself. He knew how much Cam loved to just watch as Ferris put on a show. Hips rolling, fingers delving deep, and moans spilling free, it was a show all for Cameron. A show Cameron would never thought he would ever be privy to when he fell in love with his best friend so many years ago.

Yet, here he was. Cameron was watching as his best friend prepared himself, adding another finger without any ceremony and just enough pleasure to keep his erection from flagging, rushing with care as he says. He got to listen as his name was breathed into his skin when he was getting near, begging for Cameron’s cock. 

Ferris mouthed across Cameron’s chest telling him just how ready he was, how close he was getting, and how much he needed him. Cameron needed no more than that and he was taking his already leaking dick in hand and aiming it towards Ferris’ wet hole. Ferris sat up, face flushed, pupils blown, sweeping his hair back in his hand. “You ready for me, Cam?” He asks, smile sloping and tongue swiping across dry lips as he lifts himself back up onto his knees.

Cameron flaps a hand in the general vicinity of the condom without breaking eye contact and sighs when he snares it in his fingertips. His body is vibrating with need and his hands shake as he tears open the packet, very carefully inspects the condoms for any tears, Ferris giggles and jokes about getting pregnant. Cameron steadies himself and concentrates as he rolls the condom on his dick. Once he’s done he grabs Ferris’ face for one last bruising kiss as Ferris positions himself over Cameron’s cock.

It takes them a tense few seconds and a couple of tries, but soon the fat head of Cameron’s cock is pushing inside and Ferris is sinking down. Ferris lets out a breathy moan once he’s fully seated and gives himself a moment to adjust, moving his hips and adjusting the placements of his knees, feet, and hands to distract himself. Willing the muscles inside himself to relax as his cock begins to come alive again.

Ferris loves the view from on top. Cameron’s eyes squeezed shut as he reels off the rules to D&D in silence to calm himself, Cam’s stomach muscles flexing and relaxing, his face red and sweaty, hair a mess. He loved it. He rose just a fraction before lowering again, undulating his hips. That face. That face was his favourite. The utter bliss and disbelief on Cameron’s face was worth any tiny amount of pain and discomfort. Eyes blown wide, mouth hanging open and cock pulsing inside Ferris as he choked off a groan. Beautiful.

Ferris rose himself in earnest this time, lowing himself back down with vigour. He smiled as hands reached up to brush against his nipples, his back arching as he preened into the touch. He clasped one hand into his own and took two fingers into his mouth. His eyes closing as he hummed around them, never losing pace with his hips. The hand on his chest rubbed and tweaked at sensitive nipples and he let his hand drop back to Cameron’s chest to hold himself up.

Cameron was going to die. This was it for him. This was too much. He was going to orgasm and then die. His heart just couldn’t take this. Ferris moved the hand that was supporting himself on Cameron’s chest and swiped it through the lube he dripped earlier and wrapped his hand around his own cock, undulating his hips in Cameron’s lap. Cameron was definitely going to die.

Cameron pulled his fingers free from Ferris’ mouth and left his nipples to dig his fingers into the pliable flesh of Ferris’ soft ass and work his hips to meet Ferris thrust for thrust. Ferris cried out at that, his hips stuttering and his hand falling from his cock to meet the other hand on Cameron’s chest. He needed the extra balance to for the extra force.

Ferris’ pace grew frantic, his rhythm messy, and his voice louder. He was close. “Cam- baby – I’m so close.” Ferris whined as his nails bit into the flesh on Cameron’s chest. He fell forward, head on Cameron’s shoulder as he rolls his hips and let’s himself be fucked across the finish line. His back arches, tight as a bow, and snaps as he screams, his orgasm barrelled through him. Cameron gasped audibly at Ferris’ muscles clamping down on him and stuttered as he came, filling the condom. 

It was quick, it was messy, and it was perfect. And Cameron wasn’t dead. 

Ferris groused as he lifted himself off Cameron before collapsing next to him, half his body still draped over him. Cameron pulled the condom off and flung it on the floor, frowning at his cum sticky dick. He tried not to disturb Ferris as reached atop his nightstand for his box of tissues and cleaned himself up. Then turned his attention to the cum on Ferris’ stomach and offered the box to Ferris to finish cleaning himself.

“I need a shower.” Cameron stated into the silence, staring up at the ceiling.

Ferris sighed, why couldn’t Cameron bask in post coital bliss just once? What’s wrong with a little basking? “Nap then shower?” Ferris countered, snuggling into Cameron’s side. Cameron conceded and pulled the duvet from the floor over them both, snuggling down with his best friend.

Maybe a holiday wouldn’t be too bad.


End file.
